The Art of the Takedown
by Saeph
Summary: When Kyoko needs help learning basic combat, Ren volunteers to to give her a crash course in martial arts. One-shot. Rated T to be on the safe side.


_**Okay, I know I have other things I should be working on right now, but I just saw Jenna Marbles' video "My Boyfriend Teaches Me Jiu Jitsu" and I couldn't get this out of my head. (Seriously, that video is so adorable. If you haven't seen it, I highly recommend it.) Disclaimer, I know nothing at all about martial arts. I just thought that video was so freaking adorable that I had to make a one-shot out of it. So, please don't get mad at me if this is inaccurate, I just wanted to make something touchy-feely and this gave me a good excuse. Also, I threw this together really fast and didn't edit much, so hopefully it's not crap. Anyways, enjoy! :)**_

 *****Disclaimer: I do not own Skip Beat! or its characters. They are the intellectual property of Yoshiki Nakamura. This fic is written for entertainment purposes.**

TTTTT

Kyoko wasn't sure how she got herself into these situations sometimes. One minute, she was telling Ren how she was having a hard time with her role, and then next, he was insisting that he help her. And, in typical Ren fashion, that meant directly helping. With his hands, and his body.

" _No, don't think about his body."_ Kyoko mentally scolded herself. _"You're here to learn, not to gawk at your senpai."_ However, their current position made it difficult to put her mind on anything else. She struggled to think about their conversation just earlier that day.

TTTTT

"So, I'm supposed to play a police woman, who has to do things like tackle people to the ground and wrestle guns out of their hands!"

"Didn't they assign you a trainer or something? Usually they choreograph those sorts of things," Ren responded, concerned.

"They did, but I don't start training for another two weeks, because they're saving the action shots for later in the filming. The problem is, I'm supposed to start filming in a week and I'm stuck on her character. She's supposed to walk and talk with the confidence of a woman who knows she can take down a grown man easily. Not matter what I do, I just can't seem to get her right."

"Well, I can teach you a bit." When he saw her about to refuse, Ren cut her off. "Nothing too crazy, just a basic crash course. I can teach you a couple of simple holds and takedowns. It will take thirty minutes, tops. I insist."

TTTTT

Which is how Kyoko ended up here, in an LME workout room, with Ren Tsuruga sprawled out over her. Even Kyoko had to admit, it wasn't too bad. Ren was an excellent and patient teacher. It was awkward at first, considering how much they had to touch each other, but, as the time wore on, they both relaxed. They even laughed and joked together at times.

"Next, you're going to grab behind my right shoulder." When she had a firm grip there, he continued. "Now, you need to grab behind my left knee."

He waited while she touched his thigh, then groped around blindly at the material there. Finally, she burst into giggles. "You're too tall! I can't reach!"

Ren chuckled, then shifted his lower body to accommodate the height difference. "How's this? Better?"

"Better," Kyoko confirmed as she grabbed a handful of the fabric behind his knee.

"Now, the next part might get tricky. You have to use your legs to list my other leg off the ground. Then, use your core strength to flip me."

She took one deep breath, then followed to move through. The actress didn't expect the force of the move to flip her as well, and land her right on top of him. Her left knee landed out to the side, with her right leg remaining between his legs.

Her surprise must have been written all over her face, because he burst out into laughter. Realizing the position she was in, she remembered a move he showed her earlier. Determination flashed across her face for a split second, but not fast enough for him to act.

In one swift movement, she straightened her outside leg for balance, and shifted her right leg far up, to rest right on his sternum. She crossed her arms across his neck, gripped both sides of his collar, and pulled her elbows in slightly.

This time, it was Ren's turn to be shocked. All she had to do was pull her elbows in a little bit more, and she would be choking him. In one moment, she had him stuck in an excellent hold position. When he smiled in approval, her mouth turned up in a smug smile. "I win!"

" _Oh that's how it is, huh?"_ He thought to himself. _"So confident, but the match isn't over yet."_

When a mischievous grin took over his face, she had little time to react. She released her grip on his collar, and took a breath to apologize, but it was already too late. He hooked his fingers under the bend of her knee, and started tickling her.

"Ah-ha! N-no! That tickles!" She gasped out between breaths of laughter. Her hands moved to stop the hand at her knee, leaving her midsection exposed. Ren took his chance and started tickling her stomach with his other hand. Her eyes clenched closed with laughter. "I-I'm sorry! I take it back! You win! Y-you win!"

His tickles finally relented, and she slumped over him, breathless. When Kyoko opened her eyes, she found herself mere inches from his face. He stared at her softly, and, for a few long moments, she got lost in his gaze. His hand reached up to brush her hair away from where it had fallen in her face. Tucking her hair behind her ear, he let his hand linger there.

"Ren! Are you ready to go yet?"

Both of their eyes snapped to the doorframe, where the voice came from. In walked Ren's manager, looking down at his appointment book. When he looked up, he froze in his steps. 

"Uh, sorry! I didn't realize you were still here, Kyoko-"

"Oh no!" Kyoko yelled when she saw the clock on the wall. "I lost track of time. I'm going to be late!"

She scrambled to gather her things as she rushed to the door.

"We can give you a ride if you need," Yashiro offered.

"No, thank you. My next job is just upstairs. Thank you, Tsuruga-san! Sorry to leave so quickly! Goodbye Tsuruga-san, Yashiro-san!"

Yashiro watched the door close behind her, then felt the hairs on the back of his stand up. With dread, he slowly turned around to see Ren staring at him with a glare that the manager feared would burn a hole through him.

"I'm sorry, Ren!"


End file.
